


Your Rick

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [28]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Citadel of Ricks, F/M, Fights, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lost Love, Stand Off, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You find out the truth and it nearly kills you.





	Your Rick

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like we all need some shitty angst/hurt moments when it comes to Rick × Reader, because let's face it, Rick is far from fucking perfect.

You're running.

You're running and you don't know where. You just know that your feet are taking you somewhere important.

An entire group of Rick's are chasing after you, yelling at you to stop, but they're not shooting. They're not shooting because they know how important you are and to not hurt you.

Idiots.

You're running through the Citadel. You left Rick's laboratory after walking into the room where Rick kept your erased memories.

You wished you hadn't.

You hated yourself for snooping around. You hated the fact that now you knew the truth, you knew everything there was to know.

You knew and it killed you inside.

You ran into the huge factory. That was the place you had been looking for, something with _his_ name on it.

You ran past countless Rick's, but they weren't the ones you were looking for at all.

Your lungs felt like they were going to collapse, your legs burned and pulsating, your heart fucking hurt like hell.

**_Warning Restricted Area_ **

The sign read as you bolted through the doors. Red flashing lights went off, warning sirens blared. You didn't stop, you kept going and then you saw something.

You opened the door and then distorted the panel behind you as you slid inside.

You were in a large glass container, a machine with a Rick hooked up to it. You took some deep breaths, your whole body shaken as you stood up onto your feet.

You seen the military Rick's surrounding the container you were now locked inside, their yelling trying to draw your attention, but you paid them no mind.

Your wobbling feet moved you toward the Rick and once you seen his face you dropped to your knees before him.

He had a smile upon his lips as his eyes were closed. There was a monitor on the headset he wore, showing memories, happy memories.

Memories with Beth, his wife Diana, and then you.

You came onto the screen.

You were laughing and being held close to him in the garage. You thought it odd that you were Beth's same age, you didn't understand. There was a lot you didn't understand, but you didn't care right now.

These were the same memories you had found in C-137's laboratory.

This was your _real_ Rick.

Rick C-137 had somehow gotten his hands on you. You don't know how, but he had done so.

You sat there on your knees, your hands on his, watching the same events playing over and over again. Tears pickled the corners of your eyes.

You were crying.

Then came a tap on the glass and you jumpped, turning your head toward the right you seen that same damn Willy Wonka Rick you had met once prior, Rick Sanchez III.

"[Name], we've informed your Rick, C-137, of your wearabouts. What are you doing?"

He questioned. Your eyes narrowed, a rage flared inside of you.

"C-137 isn't my Rick!! He is!"

You yelled, tears sliding down your cheeks. This causes the Rick to arch a brow. He looked from your tear stricken face over to Simple Rick.

"Simple Rick is your Rick?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I found C-137's fucking memory shine! I found all the shit he erased from my head!"

Your voice quivering as a portal opened behind Rick Sanchez III. Out stepped C-137. He just looked at you. He looked at your position and cursed under his breath, his hand coming up to his head.

"[Name], you -- "

"Fuck you Rick!!"

You yelled standing up from your knees. You pointed at him. You were yelling, you were yelling but your brain didn't register what it was you were yelling. You were just so angry with C-137 that you just let shit flow from your mouth.

You called him an asshole, bitch, motherfucker... then went on to yelling about how much you had actually cared for him until you found out how much of a sick and twisted kidnapping motherfucker he turned out to be.

Unbeknownst to you, another Rick had been working on the panel to the door the whole time. He had gotten it fixed and allowed your Rick to calmly walk inside.

He didn't say anything as he took his steps slow and his hands in his pockets. There was one thing that caused him to stop, and that was when you produced one of his small blasters you had taken from his lab prior to coming here.

"S-Stay back!"

You shouted. Your hands shaking, he'll your whole body was shaking. Your eyes burned and bloodshot as you stood there pointing the gun at Rick. He didn't seem amused nor threatened.

"You won't shoot me. It's not in a [Name's] compassion to shoot a Rick."

He told you. You gritted your teeth and shook your head as he took one more step forward.

"Y-You're right -- "

You said as in a split second you moved the gun from Rick to the side of your own head. That caused him to freeze in place. You heard several other Rick's gasp and a few shout "no" when you did the dire action.

"I-I can't k-kill a-a Rick. B-But I have n-no care f-for myself."

Your voice wavering and cracking.

C-137's eyes widened as he stood there, his hands out of his pockets now.

"[Name], [Name] don't -- we -- we can talk this out."

His stutter finally coming into play.

Your hand was still shaking as you put your finger on the trigger. You bit your bottom lip.

"Why? W-why did you take _me_ from _my_ Rick!?"

You shouted. C-137 looked at you for a moment. He didn't say anything right off the bat. He didn't want to say anything right then and there being in front of so many other Rick's.

Finally he sighed deeply.

"Because you were going to die. And my [Name] was already dead."

Your eyes widened. You were going to die? His original [Name] was already dead?

"Simple Rick, his family died because he was too fucking dumb. He -- He caused an explosion in the garage that -- that distorted the whole house... killing his wife, child, and you."

You shook your head.

"I - I pulled you from the explosion a few m-minutes before it happened. He - He still believed you were dead, which was why he -- which is why he never came looking for you."

Your breath hitched as your chest heaved heavily.

"Y-Your [Name]... what... what happened to your [Name]?"

You needed to know what happened to her. You had to. You watched as his hand clasped the back of his neck and he closed his eyes for a moment as if to collect himself.

"She -- She helped me with an experiment, contracted the equivalent to the black plague from an ailen, and died. I -- I didn't even know that it would happen. I -- I watched as her body shut down in my own arms. I knew -- I knew that her parents would -- Beth -- I couldn't deal."

"So... you found a [Name] that was her same age, one that was going to die, me, and brought me back with you and erased my memories?"

"Yeah."

C-137 told you. You felt your heart aching from the pain. You knew well enough by now that it was a trend. The Rick's who had [Name's] always ended up getting them killed one way or another.

You glanced at Simple Rick, your Rick, and watched on his screen seeing a smiling you looking up at him. You blinked rapidly as you turned back around to face C-137, a small smile coming to your lips.

"Goodbye, Rick."

You said softly as your finger went to pull the trigger. You heard him shout and him running toward you. Your eyes had closed and you were ready.

You were okay with this.

Then a pain surged through your body and you screamed out. Your eyes snapped open and you dropped the gun. Your whole body hot with pain. You didn't get a shot off as Rick Sanchez III shot you with a stun gun he had hidden away in his jacket.

You passed out, collapsing into C-137's arms.

His heart was racing as the Rick that had shot you walked up behind him.

"I highly suggest you erase everything leading up to this moment. A suicidal [Name] isn't good for anyone."

He commented. C-137 nodded his head as he took out his portal gun, after collecting the gun that you had dropped.

"Yeah, I know."

He told Rick Sanchez III. He blasted a portal open beside Simple Rick. Picking you up in his arms he carried you through the portal, but pausing before carrying you all the way through.

"Keep a better eye on your [Name] as well C-137. I can't have a Rouge [Name] running around causing a disturbance here in my factory or the Citadel."

"Y-Yeah, I got it."

He snapped before walking through the portal home.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open as you heard the tv. You cracked open an eye as you seen you had fallen asleep watching tv. But you hadn't just fallen asleep watching tv. You looked underneath you, who you were laying on.

You felt your heart flutter.

Rick was holding you against him on the couch. He was actually asleep for once. You smiled softly and sighed returning your head down to rest on Rick's chest, snuggling into him more.

Looking at the tv screen you smiled softly before your eyes slowly started to close again.

Happy to be with your Rick.

 


End file.
